


The cat's way

by wookami



Category: Free!, free - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vignette, tooreflective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami





	The cat's way

There isn't much. I just wish I was a cat - just that.

If I were a cat, I could just creep into your life and under your caressing hand. You would love me just because I am one. It's just as simple as that. 

Just as simple as love is not; not that I know enough about the matter, though. Far from it. 

If I were a cat, there wouldn't be much of social restraints, am I right? Without any second thought, you would simply lose the track of everything, anything, anyone, everyone, wouldn't you? If I were a cat.

It would be so much easier. 

When I am a person, they are numerous worries. Apart from responsibilities. Not to mention that obligation to keep my temper. And human jealousy tastes of bitterness. I wonder if you know. 

It all would have been so much easier in my lifespan - if I had been a cat. But I won you regardless. Somehow. I don't know, but I'm not letting go of you either. 

Here you are, Makoto, devoting yourself to me and a book. I am glad you chose me out of the myriad. And not so glad that there must be something else. 

Here I am, irresponsible and slightly egotistical, just like a cat, sitting in front of you and waiting with the impatient vibe till you drown your fingers in my hair. I know you too well - you will, and you will only move your hand to turn over to the next page. 

I will then fall asleep, forgetting my concerns.


End file.
